Una nueva realidad
by W.M King
Summary: Simplemente se desperto de un siesta y ahora se encontraba a las puertas de una aventura que sin duda lo marcaria de por vida, batallas, romance Y situaciones que pondrán en riesgo su vida y más es lo que le depara a este joven entrenador ... Ash x Harem


**Hola!, buen s, días, tarde, noche!**

 **Mi nuevo intento de hacer un aceptable fanfic de Pokemon, esta vez le traigo algo que bueno no es nuevo a decir verdad, pero tampoco es un cliché de traición, es algo más innovador y ambicioso a decir verdad, me vino la idea leyéndome un fanfic que la verdad de RaconOmega98. Un camino distinto, por cierto está buenísimo. Quise regalar al fandom este fic. Además que celebro que eh recuperado la inspiración, en serio la había pasado deprimido por asuntos personales y había perdido las ganas de escribir, pero hoy regreso!**

 **Aclaraciones: ni pokemon ni sus personajes no me pertenecen**

 **Pokemon, una nueva realidad.**

 **Capitulo uno:**

 **Perdido** **y** **bandas criminales**

…

El suave roce de la brilla meció sus cabellos, sus parpados se removieron anunciando su pronto despertar, el sonido de las hojas moviéndose adornaban el panorama, el sol se encontraba en su punto más alto iluminado todo a su alrededor, el sonido de pokemon salvajes inundaban el lugar.

-Pika pi…pika pi….pika pi….—

Un pequeño pokemon con la apariencia similar a la de un ratón pero con el tamaño de un conejo, descansaba tranquilamente bajo la sombra del árbol junto a su entrenador y mejor amigo.

Ya han pasado 5 años desde que el entrenador de Kanto había salido de su pueblo natal para emprender camino en su viaje pokemon, un viaje llenos de aventuras, combates, victorias y derrotas además de un crecimiento personal esencial para su persona, alcanzando la madures a casusa de las situaciones a las que fue sometido en varias ocasiones que pudieron terminar muy mal no solo para el, si no para sus amigos, familia y pokemon por igual. Ahora el joven de 16 años se encontraba tomando una siesta tranquila, disfrutando del aire fresco que solo la región de Kanto le puede dar.

-Humm! Que bien dormí!—despertándose después de una reconfortante siesta, exclamo Ash Ketchum quien levanto las manos desperezándose, sin darse cuenta despertando a su fiel amigo pokemon y compañero de batallas.

-Pi-ka-chaaa!—con su característico lenguaje el pokemon amarrillo se desperezo cual gato. Irónico no?

El entrenador de pueblo paleta parpadeo un par de veces antes de mirar a su compañero y mirarlo con extrañeza.

-Pikachu? Amigo, creí que estabas con Misty en casa? –extrañado Ash le cuestiono confundido el entrenador. El pokemon le miraba de igual manera, como si el se estuviera preguntando lo mismo.-"Además"…-miro su entorno, el como un extenso bosque le rodeaba—"Esto no parece la reserva del profesor Oak."

 **¡BOOMMM!**

El entrenador casi pega un brinco debido al sonido de una explosión cercana, sintió como el árbol donde estaba el apoyando su espalda vibraba.

-Una explosión…y fue muy cerca de aquí—dijo el entrenador parándose de golpe, le dio una mirada a su compañero pokemon. —Pikachu, vamos a investigar—en repuesta el pokemon se subió rápidamente en el hombro de Ash. En el momento que dio el primer paso, noto algo diferente, noto un peso extra en su cuello, bajo su mirada y vio como había algo amarrado a su cuello, llevo su mano hacia allí, tomo con sumo cuidado lo que parecía ser una piedra, una piedra color amarrilla la cual tenía el símbolo de un rayo, la pequeña piedra…no, era como más bien un cristal, .estaba amarrado a un collar de color negro.

-"Que es esto?"—se cuestionó, sintiendo una extraña sensación mientras tocaba el cristal. Una imagen llego a su mente, una colosal bestia de color rojo y negro rugiendo haciendo retumbar el suelo bajo sus pies, pero como así de rápido como vino, se fue aquella imagen, parpadeo confuso, mientras sacuda levemente su cabeza—"Que demonios fue eso?"

 **¡BOOOMMM!**

El sonido de una explosión más fuerte corto la línea de pensamientos que llevaba, miro como su compañero le miraba con confusión, le sonrió para calmarlo, antes de mirar seriamente en la dirección de dónde venían las detonaciones y correr rumbo a ella.

[…]

Estaban sumamente asustados, los ciudadanos de ese pequeño pueblo miraban con miedo como sus fieles pokemon yacían en el suelo derrotados. La figura de un hombre, vistiendo un uniforme negro, un tapaboca cubría su rostro junto con un sombrero de bambalina color negro cubría su rebelde cabello castaño. Lo más destacante de todo era como la letra R resaltaba en el sombrero y el pecho del uniformado, unos ojos grise miraban a todos lo allí presentes..

-…Debo decir que me encuentro decepcionado, no dieron nada de lucha, bueno, debo admitir que por lo menos lucharon, para su desgracia, no fueron como los demás pueblos cercanos a este, que se rindieron sin siquiera pelear y aceptaron rápidamente su destino-dijo el uniformado mientras se retiraba el tapa boca, revelando una boca con dientes afilados de igual manera a la de un tiburón. Sonrió con sus afilados dientes siendo imitado por el Sableye frente él., miro a los pobladores quienes los miraban con frustración eh impotencia al no poder derrotar a aquella banda de criminales. Lo sujetos quienes acompañaban al de afilados dientes se rieron burlonamente.

-Y entonces, piensan colaborar o acaso…-dejo las palabras en el aire mientras pateaba el cuerpo de un derrotado Arcaine.

-Arcaine! Miserable como te atre…!—las palabras del entrenador del pokemon fuego murieron al ver como el Sableye invocaba sus garras de sombras y apuntaba al Arcaine. El de dientes afilados solo sonrió con malicia

-Piensen bien lo que van a decir…pues podrían ser las palabras que decidan el destino de todos estos pokemon—dijo sin dejar de sonreír. El entrenador del Arcaine apretó sus puños con impotencia, miro a sus subordinados.—Creo que lo han comprendido…¡muchachos! Aseguren el pueblo Ah! y recojan a todos esos pokemon, pueden ser de utilidad mas tarde…-dijo mientras le daba la espaldas a los pobladores.,

¡Si Señor Albert!—gritaron a coro todos los de su grupo.

Un grupo se dirigió a cumplir lo primero pedido y los demás a recoger a lo pokemon, los pobladores solo podían ver eso con impotencia al ser apuntados por varios pokemon les impedía hacer algo.

 **¡Pikachu Actatrueno**!

Un grito se escuchó, y seguido de eso un intenso y poderoso rayo impacto entre lo Pokemon inconscientes los de la banda criminal levantando una capa de polvo y fragmentos de tierra haciendo que todos se cubran con sus brazos. El polvo poco a poco fue despejando, todos estaban totalmente conmocionados por lo que acababa de suceder. Albert quien se dirigía hacia unos de los vehículos se había detenido, mantenía sus ojos cerrados

Una figura se empezaba a distinguir entre todo el polvo. Todos miraban expectantes.

-Ustedes no les pondrán un dedo encima a esos pokemon. Equipo Rokect —una voz llena de furia se escuchó.

El polvo se disipo totalmente, dejando a la vista la figura de un joven, de unos 16 0 17 años, un rebelde cabello azabache cubierto por una gorra de color azul y blanco, con el logo de una ve en color verde, vestía una playera negra, encima de esta una chaqueta de color azul con blanco, esta se encontraba abierta, llevaba unos pantalones negros y unos zapatos deportivos de igual color. Apretó su puño cubierto por un guante de color negro. Frente el joven, echando chispas por sus mejillas mirando desafiante a los uniformados.

Todos los miraban perplejos, todo se mantuvo en un súbito silencio. Una risa escapo de los labios de un uniformado, siendo seguido después por sus demás compañeros riendo abierta y burlonamente hacia el chico que frunció el ceño. Uno de ellos dio un paso al frente, saco un Pokeball. Miro a sus demás compañeros y estos asintieron, Albert sin embargo se mantenía en silencio. El soldado irradia arrogancia por todos lados, tenía el cabello negro, unos ojos marrones que emitían confianza, demasiada a decir verdad, era de piel blanca era de contextura delgada pero bien definida

-Y quien no los va impedir, tu chico? No lo creo, sal Geodude y acaba con este grosero!—exclamo y lanzando la Pokeball al aire mientras el pokemon se hacía presente agitando sus puños al aire furiosamente.

-GEO-DUDE! rugió el pokemon mirando con sus fríos ojos al pokemon tipo eléctrico. Este ni se inmuto.

-Veamos si un simple Pikachu puede contra mí Geodude—dijo con prepotencia cruzándose de brazos.

-Ey, Nathan no piensas medir el nivel de ese Pikachu?—uno de los compañeros del entrenador de Geodude le cuestiono, este lo miro con molestia. Ash levanto una ceja curioso.

-"Medir el Nivel? A que se refieren?"—se cuestionó mentalmente el azabache mientras miraba con una ceja alzada al chico frente él.

-Que te eh dicho de llamarme por mi nombre. Y respecto a pregunto, no hace falta, tengo ventajas de tipo, está más que claro. —sin dejar de sonreír dijo Nathan antes de señalar con un dedo a Ash. —Dime mocoso, te rindes o quieres continuar? Aunque el resultado de esta batalla es obvio…

Para desconcierto de todos y enojo de Nathan, Ash solo rio entre dientes.

-De que te ríes desgraciado!—exclamo con molestia el del Team Rokect

-Lo siento es que…-miro con diversión, antes de pasar a la seriedad—esas palabras demuestran que no eres un entrenador, si te guías por las ventajas de tipo aun.—ante esas palabras Pikachu afirmo con su característico grito. Albert sin embargo sonrió de medio lado.

Nathan mascullo los dientes

-Veamos si sigues diciendo eso después de esto, Geodude! Lanza rocas!—con esa orden el pokemon tipo roca hizo lo ordenado, de la nada un montón de roca se dirigían hacia el pokemon eléctrico.

Ash solo sonrió de medio lado.

-Pikachu…Actatrueno.

[…]

¡Beep! ¡Beep! ¡Beep! ¡Beep!

¡Click!

Se mantuvo sentado en la cama allí en su habitación después de tocar el botón de la alarma. Vio como desde entre las cortinas entre abiertas de la ventana se filtraban algunos rayos de sol. Cerró los ojos nuevamente.

Las imágenes de una colosal bestia color azul se veía rugiendo y haciendo temblar todo a su paso fue lo que vio

Abriendo los ojos de nuevo suspiro.

-Que significa esto, ya son varias veces que tengo esa misma visión…-fue lo que dijo mientras llevaba una mano haca su cabello y lo desordenaba con frustración.—que será..

-Red! El desayuno está listo!

Sonrió el escuchar el grito de su madre llamándolo desde la planta baja. Se levanto de la cama y comenzó a estirarse

-Bien! Dejare eso para otra ocasión—dijo mientras se disponía a ir a asearse para bajar a desayunar.

Red o Rojo como quieran llamarlo, 17 años, entrenador, ex campeón invito de Kanto y además del entrenador más fuerte en esos momentos incluso más que el actual campeón de Kanto. Habían pasado más de 5 años desde que había acabado con el gran equipo criminal de Kanto y Jotho, el Team Rokect, bueno la gran mayoría pues todavía quedaban pequeñas cedulas activas por ambas regiones, algo que ya era sabido y ya los Red Holdex **( creo que se llama asi el grupo, si no es así corríjanme en los comentarios)** se estaban encargando. Gracias a Arceus sabía que Giovanni no estaba involucrado.

"Mensaje entrante"

Hablando del rey de roma, y este que se asoma, mientras se cepillaba los dientes, este se detuvo para revisar su pokegear.

-"Es de Green, que querrá"-pensó mientras se disponía a leer el mensaje-

" **Ve el video, te espero en mi gimnasio en 20 minutos"**

El cepillo de dientes de Red cayó al suelo mientras una expresión de incredulidad aparecía en su rostro al terminar de ver el video.

-Red se te enfría el desayuno!.

[….]

 **Pikachu…Actatrueno.**

Todos los allí presentes se quedaron perplejos cuando a una alucinante velocidad, Pikachu esquivo todos los trozos de rocas y se plantó frente el pokemon roca y le soltó un potente ataque eléctrico. Todo en un instante

-GEO!—exclamo el pokemon antes de que una explosión lo cubriera. Una capa de polvo se levantó.

Cuando el polvo se disipo, todos abrieron sus bocas en shock cuando vieron como Geodude yacía en el suelo, con los ojos es espiral con destellos eléctricos recorriendo su cuerpo. Albert abrió los ojos algo impresionado.

-Pe-pe-pe-pero como es po-posible!—completamente incrédulo exclamo Nathan al ver a su pokemon derrotado. Ash lo miro con una sonrisa desafiante.

-Se los advierto, si no luchan todos, no tendrán oportunidad—dijo con seriedad, Arrogante? No, después de años de estar tratando con organizaciones criminales había comprendido, que solo los alto mandos o líder de escuadrón eran competentes en cuanto a las batallas pokemon, los demás solo eran números, sacrificables, les hacían creer que eran fuertes dándoles pokemon y un ideal. Aunque le supiera agrio el pensamiento al Ketchum, así era.

Unos de los miembro del Team Rokect saco una especie de Pokegear pero este era un poco más grande y con el logo de la organización criminal.

-QUE! ESTO TIENE QUE ESTAR DESCOMPUESTO!—con incredulidad exclamo el soldado quien miro a Ash, antes de sacar una Pokeball tirando al suelo su Pokegear—Ve Golbat!—

Los demás soldados imitaron su accionar, Houndunus, Beedrill, Arcaine y un Stelix se hicieron presentes.

Nathan al parecer recupero su confianza porque sonrió con arrogancia y confianza mientras miraba a Ash.

-No importa, igualmente no podrás contra todos juntos!—un apenas recuperado Geodude se incorporó a su lado, con destellos eléctricos aun en su cuerpo.

Ash le lanzo una mirada a su pokemon quien asintió y retrocedió. Nathan sonrío con arrogancia.

-JAJAJAJA hasta tu rata sabe lo que le conviene JAJAJAJA—se burlaba el soldado seguro de su victoria.

Si notar la pequeña sonrisa del pokemon eléctrico y el azabache. Oh no sabía lo que les esperaba, de eso se aseguraría.

Albert por su parte camino hacia donde estaba aquel Pokegear en el suelo y lo recogió, observo lo que aparecía en su pantalla y sus ojos se abrieron de la sorpresa antes de estallar en carcajadas. Llamando la atención de todos allí, incluido el azabache quien miro con curiosidad al miembro del equipo Rokect.

-JAJAJAJAJAJA!—se reía mientras guardaba en su bolsillo el pokegear

-Señor Albert?—temeroso cuestiono Nathan observando a su líder. Quien paro de reír y le observo-…Puedo saber…que le causa tanta gracia, claro si no es una molestia—

-Jejejeje, no es nada es solo que…-miro a Ash quien le miraba curioso, miro a Pikachu, ahora poso su mirada en su escuadrón—Recojan, nos marchamos de aquí—dijo simplemente dejando de reír dándole la espaldas a todos. Dirigiéndose a un vehículo, dejando a todos perplejos.

-Q-Que dice, señor!—dijo mientras seguía, pero antes de que pudiera seguir al hombre, este se detuvo y le dio una mirada de reojo.

-Y es una orden, eh sido claro—Nathan casi chillo de miedo al ver la mirada sin brillo de su líder de escuadrón, se puso recto y dio un saludo militar.

-C-Claro que sí señor!—respondió para devolver su pokemon a su Pokeball. Miro a los demás soldados—Y ustedes que esperan! Una invitación o que!? Vámonos!—grito haciendo que salieran de su estupor para regresar sus pokemon a sus respectivas Pokeball dirigiéndose de vuelta a sus vehículos, no si antes enviarle una mirada de odio al azabache quien miraba todo eso confundido. No hizo nada para impedirles que escaparan, ya después los atraparía. Vio como el último vehículo se iba dejando aquel pueblo libre de aquel equipo criminal

-..- suspiro mientras veía a su compañero. Quién lo miraba con la misma cara de confusión.

Escucho un aplauso, a los poco segundos se le sumaron más junto con gritos de alegría, completamente confundido, dirigió su mirada al origen y vio como la gente del pueblo aplaudían. Por la conmoción y toda la cosa del momento había olvidado que se encontraba en el medio de un pueblo.

-Oh es verdad, lo había olvidado por completo jeje—dijo mientras reía nervioso y pasaba una mano por su nuca.

-Pika…—dijo el pokemon negando ante la actitud relajada de su entrenador

Ambos, entrenador y pokemon fueron abordados por unos felices habitantes quienes le daban las gracias entusiasmadamente.

-"Ahora sé por qué renuncie a ser campeón de Alola"—se lamentó mentalmente el de z en las mejillas.—"además"…-miro su entorno-"donde demonios me encuentro"—se auto cuestiono mentalmente mirando cómo podía su entorno

Lo que no sabía, es que era observado muy atentamente por un par de ojos azules.

-"Y tu quien eres"—fueron los pensamientos de aquella persona observando al entrenador.

[….]

Por un sendero, un vehículo convoy transitaba, en este montado en el asiento copiloto del vehículo, un muy serio Albert observaba atentamente el pokegear, a su lado conduciendo, un hombre joven, de cabello azul de porte aristocrático contextura delgada y unos ojos azules siendo cubierto por unos lentes de montadura cuadrada, vestía el mismo uniforme que Albert.

Las tropas han sido retirados del pueblo caspia tal y como lo ordeno señor, aunque se me hace extraño tal movimiento inesperado—dijo observando de reojo al de cabello castaño -Entonces qué piensas, señor Albert—cuestiono con voz mortalmente calma el de cabello azul.

Albert se tomó su tiempo para contestar, miro el camino frente él.

-Que, que pienso, Charles?—cuestiono, con un oscura sonrisa formándose en su rostro.—pienso que quiero ese pokemon…

Charles se quedó meditativo unos momentos…

-Entonces, así será señor….

Dijo mirando de reojo el Poke-gear sin descuidar el camino.

 **Pikachu**

 **Tipo: eléctrico**

 **Estado de salud: 956/958**

 **Nivel actual: 120**

 **Esta historia continuara….**

.

.

.

.

Nota de autor: 

Confuso? Yo creo que si, bueno creo que se dieron una idea de lo que quiero lograr con esta historia, espero la lectura sea disfrutable y que no se hayan perdido mucho jejeje, gracia por llegar hasta aquí en verdad. Esta es una de mis temáticas favoritas a decir verdad. Quiero innovar y hacer algo bueno y nuevo aunque sea un poco. Además de eso esto probando un nuevo modo de escritura, este es como un conejillo de indias a decir verdad les gusto?

Bueno sin más espero les haya gustado y espero sus comentarios y dudas al respecto.

Pregunta: quien era la persona que observaba a nuestro inmortal azabache?


End file.
